The present invention relates generally to web printing presses and more particularly to a device for guiding a printed web.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,022 discloses a universal web turning system, particularly for printed webs derived from a rotary web-type printing machine. The turning system has a first turning bar and a second turning bar and a first and a second deflection roller which are retained in an essentially rectangular frame. The position of the turning bars is adjustable along the sides of the frame. The deflection rollers may be supported in bearing blocks which can be shifted longitudinally and well as vertically. The first deflection roller is located laterally of a first side of the turning bars, and the second deflection roller is located laterally of a second side of the turning bars, as the bearing blocks for the deflection rollers are located in the same tracks as the turning bars and thus cannot cross over the turning bars
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,087 discloses a running web adjustable guide apparatus in which lateral adjustment of the web can be accomplished without changing the length of the path of the web through the apparatus. A movable roller 21 is linked in movement with a guide bar 14 and runs on the same guide rails as the guide bar.